Don't Let Me Get Me
by JoyaBoya
Summary: After I read eclipse for the one hundredth time I kept thinking about the girl at the end, Bree, The newborn who surrendered who the Voltori killed. I wondered what she was like before she got turned into a vampire and what she would be like if they allow
1. Nasty Candy

_Hey my name is Joya! I'm fifteen years old. I love to read and write! But I haven't had the idea of a story for awhile now until my friend showed me this website. I read the twilight serious awhile back and every now and again I pick one of the books and read them over. After I read eclipse for the one hundredth time I kept thinking about the girl at the end, Bree, The newborn who surrendered who the Voltori killed. I wondered what she was like before she got turned into a vampire and what she would be like if they allowed her to live. Would she keep up with the Cullen's "diet?" Would she stay with them? What if she had a special talent? If so what would it be? I had all these questions and I really wish they would have given her a chance to live. It would have been interesting to see a girl my age handle a big change like that. I let my imagination run wild and soon the character Bree came to life in my head. Here is what I came up with Enjoy. _

"Hello is anyone home?" my friend Thomas waved his hand in front of my face. "Wh- What?" I said trying to gain my

focus back. I sat up from lying across the hood of Thomas's car. We were parked outside my ballet class waiting for

our friend Yuki to come out. "What are you thinking about so hard?" Thomas asked sitting down next to me. I sighed

"My mom kicked my dad out yesterday. Can you believe that?" He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Wow, why did she do that?" "She told me that she didn't put him out but that he wanted to leave." I looked up into his

face. "I don't believe that. He wouldn't do that he loves Kelly and I too much to just leave!" His green eyes looked into

mine he looked especially handsome today. His long thick black hair was pulled back into a ponytail which showed his

prominent cheek bones and his strong jaw. His skin was a beautiful caramel color. My eyes traced his full lips as he

spoke. "Well have you talked to your dad about it?" "No, I'm kind of scared that... that..." I trailed of. "Afraid that your

mom is right" he finished for me. I didn't answer just turned my head avoiding his eyes.

Yuki finally walked out of the building saving us from an awkward silence. "Sorry I took so long" she said walking up

to the car. "Mrs. Robinson was giving me a lecture on improving my pirouettes." She grinned. We got into the car,

Thomas driving, me in the passenger seat, and Yuki in the backseat. "So where are we going?" Yuki asked leaning over

the shoulder of my seat. "My house first I have to change out of my dance clothes, than were going wherever Thomas

takes us, Right Thomas?" I smiled at him angelically. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Nope," sorry girls

but I have places to go today." Yuki groaned "Aww come on! You're the only one of us who has a car!" "Yea, what do

you expect us to do?" I said. "Where do you have to go that's more important than driving your two best friends

around?" Yuki asked.

He looked at both of us. "I have plans." he said. "With who?" Yuki asked. I didn't say anything I knew that look he was

planning on ditching us for his girlfriend Candy. We reached my house he pulled up in the driveway. I looked at him

coldly "Candy," I said. He avoided my gaze. "Her again!" Yuki said folding her arms and leaning back in the seat like a

child who was just told they weren't getting McDonalds. "Yea so what she is my girlfriend you guys aren't" Ouch that

stung a little. Although Thomas didn't know it I longed to be his girlfriend. The one who got all his attention the one he

spent all his time with. Although Yuki and I spent must of our day with Thomas. Still I wanted him all to myself. To

stay wrapped in his arms for him to love ME. "Well I guess we have to find something else to do Yuki." I didn't look

over at Thomas just opened the car door and stepped out. "You coming?" I asked Yuki. She opened the door and

smacked Thomas on the back of the head. "Ouch!" he shouted grabbing the back of his head with one hand and

swinging at Yuki she dodged him and hopped out the car. "That was uncalled for." He complained still rubbing the

back of his head. "I didn't hit you that hard." Yuki said sticking out her tongue. I folded my arms "have fun with _Candy_

I said her name like it was a dirty word.

He didn't say anything as I glared at him through the windshield. He stared back at me his expression blank. He shook

his head and put the car in reverse pulled out of the driveway and speed down the street. He didn't look back. Yuki put

her around me like Thomas did earlier "I swear he can be a jerk sometimes." She said. "You okay?" she asked truly

concerned now. She was fully aware of my attraction to Thomas. "Yea ill be alright." Let's go inside and change. You

can wear something of mine." I told her. We walked into my house as soon as we got in my little sister Kelly came

running "Bree! Bree you're finally home! She shouted running into me and clutching my leg. "Hey Kelly belly, Yuki

said. She gasped dramatically slapping her chubby hands to her face. "Yuki is here!" she shouted again. I put my hands

to my ears. Wow were did that girl get that wind. Yuki screamed right along with her like they were meeting again for

the first time in a long time.

"What's all this raucous about." My mom appeared around the corner from the kitchen "It's just us mom" I said she

was the last person I wanted to see. We had got into a big argument earlier today after she put my dad out. "Oh, Hey

Yuki." She said smiling. "How was dance practice?" she was avoiding me as long as she could I could tell. She never

asked us how ballet class went. "It was great Mrs. Johnson!" Yuki shoot me a confused look she knew my mom almost

as well as I did. She was over my house everyday. "Good, well dinners almost ready so you girls get cleaned up." "Ok,"

I said flatly. She gave me that we- need- to- talk- look. I had nothing to say to her I act like I hadn't seen it and turned to

go up the stairs to my room Yuki followed.

We entered my room at the end of the hall and I closed the door behind us. Yuki plopped down on my blue coach I sat

on the bed and laid down. Closing my eyes I got lost in my thoughts again. I thought about my father how he was no

longer here. I haven't heard from him since yesterday when my fantastic mom kicked him out. I replayed the scene in my

head. My dad came in from work and my mom pounced on him as quick as a cat catching a mouse. She was frustrated

with him about a whole bunch of little things like why he didn't call he always calls her when he was at work, but lately

he hasn't been calling or where does he go almost every weekend for the past three months. Things got ugly fast when

she mentioned his weekend excursions. He snapped and got all red face saying he wasn't cheating if that's what she

was implying. After that my mom lost all sanity and told him to pack his things and leave telling him he was no longer

welcome in this house.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of the awful image in my head as my dad ascended the stairs to his and moms

bedroom and packed his stuff. Kelly and I followed him around begging him not to leave. He patted us both on the

head and told us it couldn't be helped and that no matter what that we were still his little girls and that he loved us very

much. I could have died when I watched from the porch as he got in his truck and drove away. It did in a way felt like I

died at least a part of me. It wasn't the same when he wasn't here the house was empty and quiet without his booming

laugh to fill it. I missed him constantly teasing me about my hair everyone in my house was blond except me my hair

was dark brown and chin length. He used to say I was adopted. It felt like forever but he was only gone for a day now.

Eventually my thoughts drifted to Thomas I sighed. It was ridiculous I couldn't go a day without thinking of him. I

wonder what he was doing now with that girlfriend of his. I didn't like her for two reasons: First because she was

dating the guy I loved. Second she was probably the most evil human being on the planet. The girl had something

against me. She went out of her way to make a snide remark or give me a dirty look. She never did this in front of

Thomas of course for fear that he might not like her being rude to one of Thomas's close friends. I cursed under my

breath thinking of her all over Thomas, My Thomas Her long skinny fingers all over his body. "Ugh she has to go!" I

said sitting up on my bed.

"Bree I swear you scare me sometimes." Yuki said she was just stepping out of my closet an arm full of jeans and tops

in her arms. "Now what's on your mind?" Yuki said dumping the clothes on my bed beside me.

"It's Thomas when will he realize that I'm the one for him?" I folded my arms.

"Oh I see this is about Thomas. Yuki said sitting back down on my coach. She crossed her legs and leaned forward

imitating a therapist. I guess that made me her patient.

"Well _doctor_ Nakamoto. It's his girlfriend I don't think she is the best choice for him." I said going along with her

charade. She grinned wickedly her dark brown eyes flashing "What do you intend to do about that?" she said

I smiled she knew what I wanted to do. "I don't know the details of my plan yet but she is most definitely going …

Down."


	2. Show Down

**Show down**

"Yuki be quiet they'll hear us." I said in a hushed whisper. We were hiding behind the corner of the restaurant Thomas and Candy were walking into for their date. "Sorry but you know I can't stay quiet for a long time. It's just too hard!" I rolled my eyes "Fine but hum a little quieter." We were planning on ruining Thomas's date. He had know idea we knew where he was going. Yuki and I planned to walk in causally and act all surprised to see Thomas and Candy there. Then like annoying neighbors we were going to invite ourselves to sit at the table and chat with them non-stop ruining there alone time. It is probably the most childish thing in the world to do but I was desperate. I wanted nothing more than Thomas to be mine. Then when I won Thomas's attention he would finally see me than more then just a friend.

I watched Thomas and Candy agonizingly slow get out of his car and walk into the restaurant. "Okay Yuki there going in how do I look?" I turned in a little circle. I was wearing a short black back-less halter top dress. It accentuated my slender frame perfectly. Showing just a little peek of cleavage and the black went well with my ivory toned skinned. Two inch sling back heels adorned my feet my dark brown hair was in an elegant twist on top of my head. The whole look was courtesy of Yuki's closet she always had something fabulous to wear for any occasion she was into all the latest fashion and her parents had the bank account to support her fashion fetish. "You look perfect Thomas will flip when he sees you!" Yuki said giving me one of her bright smiles. "Now, how do I look?" She struck a pose with her arms up. She looked breathe taking in her strapless red dress it was knee length with a high split up one side of it showing one of her long slender legs her pale skin seemed to glow coupled with the bright red of the dress. Her long black hair was curled and framed her round face nicely. She was wearing a pair of black pumps and a matching black clutch bag.

"You look like a model as always." I said. "Lets go in their seated and they've already ordered." I grabbed Yuki's arm and we strolled causally around the corner and into the restaurant like we just got back from a party and decided to stop for dinner. We giggled and laughed although neither one of us said anything funny. We walked up to the booth were a guy in a black vest handed us two menus. "Table for two." He asked giving us an odd look. He looked like he was in his early twenties. "Yes, Yuki said giving him a flirtatious smile And I would like it right next to that couple over there." She said kindly and pointed to Thomas's table. It was along the window side of the small formal restaurant. Vest boy looked at us with a knowing smile suddenly. "Doing a bit of spying ladies," I smiled "Where on earth would you get that idea!" I said putting my hand on my cheek dramatically.

"All we want sir is a table by that couple over there so we good friends can have dinner." Yuki said innocently I covered my mouth trying to keep from laughing. He looked at us for a moment "Fine right this way." He led us to the empty table right next to Thomas and Candy's table. Their heads were bent close and they were staring into each others eyes. I snapped my teeth together. Yuki gave me a warning look "I'll do the talking while you calm down." She said all I could manage was a slight nod. "Geez Bree get a grip. You're acting ridiculous." I didn't deny it she was right I was acting ridiculous it almost seemed like I was jealous of Candy. We reached the table and pretended to sit down until Vest boy walked away.

"Oh my goodness, Yuki said, Bree look who's here!" I stood beside Yuki. I gasped putting on a look of utter shock. Thomas looked as if we were his worst nightmare come to life. Candy looked mad enough to bite through metal. Good I thought get as mad as you like so Thomas can see what a prick you really are. Thomas composed his face and cleared his throat. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We just stopped in to have dinner." I said with perfect enthusiasm. "How are you guys!?" I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to their table Yuki did the same.

"Where on a date here you can not just invite yourself to sit with us it's rude." Candy complained. Her voice was probably the highest pitch on earth. I didn't see how Thomas could stand it. "Well we just did." I said mimicking her voice perfectly. Yuki put a hand on my shoulder a gesture of warning not to mess this up. "We're all friends here we should catch up we wont stay long we promise." Yuki said sweetly.

Thomas looked at Candy she glared back at him. "Your just going to let them ruin our date tell them to see you another time." Candy leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Hello we're right here." Yuki said

Candy ignored her "Tell them Thomas!" Thomas looked down at the table he knew he was going to make someone angry tonight I just prayed it wasn't me.

"Oh relax Candy we said we weren't going to stay long just chill all we want is to have a drink with friends right Bree?" Yuki looked at me meaningfully she had another plan going I knew that look.

"Yea Candy just one drink then we'll leave." I smiled at her.

Yuki summoned the waiter without waiting for her reply. "Two cokes please." She said and turned back to face us as the waiter scurried off to fulfill Yuki's order. "Well you to look absolutely gorgeous!" Yuki gushed "Candy crème is your color. And Thomas That tux is fabulous!" Yuki was beaming I knew her plan must be good. She only did this much complimenting when she was setting someone up for a major catastrophe. I was honestly scared for Candy. Thomas must have sensed it to he knew Yuki almost as good as I did he looked at me I just stared back.

"Bree can I talk to you for a minute?" the way he said it I knew there was no getting out of whatever he was going to do. "Sure." I said swallowing back the lump in my throat. Yuki looked worried we weren't really anticipating Thomas's reaction only Candy's. We walked to the far back corner of the restaurant. He whirled around quick and grabbed my arm roughly. "What are you two up to? Are you trying to give me problems?" His green eyes pierced mine I still couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked angry, Ridiculous.

"Nothing, ouch let go of my arm your hurting me!" I said snatching my arm from his grip. "We just came back from a party we went to with my mom. We stopped in to have dinner. I had no idea you would be here." he didn't know I knew were he would be going for his date. I didn't say that part out loud though. He just stared for a moment

"I don't believe you. I know you better than that you and Yuki can be resourceful Yuki especially." "Who told you I would be here?" I looked away from his gaze darn it this wasn't going as well as I planned. "Tell me was it my mom?" I shook my head. "Your lying she was the only one who knew where I would be."

"Fine ill tell you but after we go home okay?" he looked at me his eyes burning into mine. "Fine." He said but you and Yuki better leave soon."

I hung my head in defeat. I turned and walked back to the table I sat back down beside Yuki. She looked at me from the corners of her eyes her and Candy were having a mild standoff both were leaning back in there chairs with there arms folded glaring at each other. "Yuki we should go we really shouldn't intrude on Thomas and Candy's …private time." I almost choked on the word. Yuki looked at me reading the emotions I knew must be plain on my face.

Before she could say anything the waitress came back with our drinks. Yuki smiled angelically "We will leave as soon as we finish our drinks." Yuki said She picked up the drink the waitress sat in front of her and accidentally bumped my drink. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then my drink tipped over sideways over the table and onto Candy's lap. She jumped from her seat and screamed Yuki jumped up too as she did her drink slipped out of her hand and spilled on the front of Candy's crème dress. "O my goodness I'm so sorry!" Yuki said clasping her hands to her mouth Candy looked dumbfounded, Thomas stood everyone was silent. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing by this time everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. I was in hysterics I held my stomach tears were pooling in my eyes. Candy looked at me like I suddenly grew a third eye.

"You think this is funny?" Candy said her voice was even higher than normal. I didn't think it was possible. "Obviously I do I'm laughing aren't I?" I said trying to control my laughter. Candy's eyeballs almost popped out of her head. I burst out laughing again this time Yuki joined in with me. A lady in a uniform approached our table the name tag pinned on her shirt read Manager in a gold fancy print below that was her name "Bonnie". She had the fiercest look on her long face as she stopped in front of me. My laughter died in my throat. "Is there a problem here?" her voice was hard as nails on chalk board. She took in all of us with her hard dark eyes. They finally rested on Candy who was still standing with her arms still held out in front of her like the idiot she was.

"Oh!" she said as she looked at the giant dark stain that marred the front of Candy's dress. "I apologize if we caused a disturbance Ma'am" I said standing. "As you can see our friend Candy here had a moment of clumsiness and spilled her drink on her dress. Yuki let out a snort. I elbowed her she was going to ruin my perfect composure. Thomas cleared his throat covering up a laugh. My lips twitched as I fought back a smile. Candy looked like she was going to blow a blood vessel. Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well if there is such a problem I would ask that you notify one of our staff for assistance so you do not disturb our other guest."

She turned all her focus on me. "I do apologize really I do." "As a matter of fact we were just going to leave so we can get Candy cleaned up." I turned to look at Candy and gave her the most sincere smile. "We better be going guys we've caused enough commotion as it is." I turned back to Bonnie before Candy had time to react. "We will pay our bill at the door is that okay with you?" Bonnie's face softened as I gave her my most angelic smile. Yuki's master skill of manipulation was surely rubbing off on me. I tell you the girl could win an academy award for the acts she puts on. "That's fine ill escort you out." The way she said that hinted that we were definitely not welcome back. We followed Bonnie out of the restaurant. Yuki dropped a ten on desk at the entrance "For the drinks." she said to Vest boy. "I knew it was only a matter of time before your true intentions were revealed." He grinned at Yuki and I.

I rolled my eyes and walked out into the cool Seattle night air. Candy and Thomas were still at the desk they had to pay more for their meals. "How much did you tell Thomas?" Yuki said suddenly sounding fierce. I backed up slightly "Whoa calm down we should have known that he would have figured out our plan sooner or later." "I'm just relieved that he still doesn't know I like him." "I bet he thinks we were just doing this as a joke." "Yuki relaxed. "I guess your right, but how long do you think you can hide your true feelings for him Bree?" "You have to tell him sometime." "Don't you think it would be better than sneaking around and crashing his dates?"

"No, you know as well as I do that we've been friends for so long" "What if he doesn't feel the same way and then things will be all… weird and awkward."

Yuki sighed "You can't live in fear of the 'what ifs' you never know he might feel the same way."

"I don't know he's so hard to read sometimes." "You know that." She shook her head in agreement. Thomas would put is arm around me and then the next minute he would completely dis me. It's so frustrating. I looked up into the dark sky slipping into my thoughts again. I thought about what Yuki said maybe I should tell him it would make things easier, or maybe it wouldn't. I was still contemplating this when something white flashed out off my peripheral across the narrow street. I turned but didn't see anything. I stared for awhile but the street looked normal to me a bunch of closed store fronts. I had the eerie feeling I was being watched. "Yuki did you see something across the street just now?" she looked at me "No why?"

"I thought I saw something." Before she could respond Thomas and Candy walked out of the restaurant.

Candy immediately stumped up to where Yuki and I stood by the curb. "What in the world was that in there?" She said through clenched teeth. Her face was bright red. "You did this on purpose didn't you she said louder stabbing a finger in my face. I snatched her hand out of my face. "Watch where you point those fingers sweetie you might end up missing a few." Candy's nostrils flared. She drew back her hand and slapped me across the face. I stumbled back clutching my face I was in total shock. "You little prick!" "You really think your slick don't you!?" "You and your little shit faced friend set this up! I knew it all along you want Thomas for…"

She didn't finish her sentence my fist connected with her right eye. She fell and I jumped on top of her and continued to punch her face. "Bree!" I heard Yuki shout from behind me. Strong arms grabbed my arms from behind and stopped me from hitting her but not before I got one more punch in and my fist came down on Candy's nose and gave a satisfying crunch. Candy screamed in pain blood splattered my fist and the ground beside her. "Bree that's enough!" Thomas grabbed me and pinned my arms behind me.

I didn't resist him I was that angry at Candy all I wanted to do was inflict more pain on her break her jaw bone. I stood next to Yuki as I tried to get a grip on my self-control. My knuckles throbbed and ached. Thomas kneeled down to where Candy laid on the ground still screeching and holding her nose. "Let me see your nose Candy." Thomas said calmly. I couldn't believe he was actually being this nice to her she threw the first hit. A few of the people who happened to walk by stopped and stared at the scene that Candy started. "Thomas it's broken!" "That little prick friend of yours broke it!" "I told you to dump them a long time ago, now look what she did to me!"

Fresh hot anger flared again and my vision began to blur. Her words hit the last nerve I had left. I lunged at her again Yuki grabbed me from behind again. "Bree calm down!" Candy looked up at me she sat up and backed away from me still holding her nose. "Candy you need to be quiet. You're going to provoke her again." "I'm taking you to the hospital to get that nose checked out. Your eye looks pretty bad too." Candy glared at me and then at a Thomas. "Guys its time to go I'm sure somebody has probably called the cops by now." Yuki said. Leave it to her to think clearly in any situation.

"I'm not going any where with any of you!" Candy said. "Candy don't be difficult you need to get some help." Thomas said reaching is hand out to her like she was some scared puppy. She backed up and stood up. "I'm not going any where with you." She said again firmly. She gave Thomas her infamous death glare. Thomas stood "Fine take a cab." "Come on she doesn't need our help." Thomas said walking to the end of the street where his car was parked. Yuki and I followed behind him our heels clicking in unison. The small crowd that gathered before dispersed as we left.

We got into the car and Thomas started the engine. We were all silent still processing tonight's events. Thomas pulled into the street with ease and we drove down the street. I looked back over the seat I saw Candy still standing there glaring at the car. I turned back around I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. I shot a quick glance at Yuki in the back seat she was grinning back at me. Thomas was the only one who seemed a little disturbed. "You okay?" I asked him. There was a moment of silence before he answered "I'll be fine." He said I stared at him for a long while. "Remind me to never get you mad Bree. "You have one mean right hook." He chuckled and looked over at me. We all burst out laughing.

We drove down the mildly busy Seattle streets in silence. The night would have been perfect in my sight if it weren't for the fact that even in the car I still had that eerie feeling of being watched. I stared out the window looking at the store fronts and little shops. Even as Thomas pulled in front of my house and Yuki and I got out she was staying the night again. As we walked up my house pathway to my door I still felt with a cold chill that I was being watched. I scanned my street everything looked normal the houses stood in neat rows street lights bright. I thought I saw something crouched in the darkest corner of one of the houses but I couldn't be sure.

Thomas pulled out of my drive way and drove in the direction of his house which was only a couple of blocks from mine. I shrugged and followed Yuki into my house. I pulled the door shut and locked it tight against the cool watchful night.


End file.
